Cinco Palabras
by elmerodeador
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] Five Words de Poptart22. Post 4x09. Elena está sola en Navidad, triste y ahogando sus penas en la reserva de bebidas alcohólicas de los Salvatore, después de haber siendo enviada a casa por Damon. Sin embargo, las cosas dan un giro inesperado cuando se encuentra cara a cara con su problema número uno. Oneshot


**Título Original**: Five Words

**Autor Original**: Poptart22

**Rating**: M

**Resumen**: Post 4x09. Elena está sola en Navidad después de haber siendo enviada a casa por Damon, triste y ahogando sus penas en la completa reserva de bebidas alcohólicas de los Salvatore. Sin embargo, las cosas dan un giro inesperado cuando ella se encuentra cara a cara con su problema número uno. Oneshot

**Disclaimer**: _The Vampire Diaries_, y todos los personakes que aparecen, pertenecen a Kevin Williamson, Julie Plec, CW, etc

**Notas**: A mí me encantó esta historia, espero que vosotros también la disfrutéis. Feliz día de Reyes :)

Estúpido. Jodido. Vínculo.

Elena no pudo evitar estrellar su vaso de bourbon (¿o era whisky? Había dejado de importarle hace un tiempo) contra la pared de la habitación, sintiendo un poco de satisfacción al oír el vaso rompiéndose en miles de fragmentos, sus recién adquirida fuerza asegurándose de eso. Sólo que ahora no tenía nada en lo que servirse una bebida, aunque quizás eso sería lo mejor.

Mirando la mesa que estaba a su lado, Elena vio que se había bebido casi una botella entera de bourbon del armario que Damon había etiquetado claramente con "No beber". Bien, ella había ignorado completamente la advertencia y no se arrepentía. El alcohol era delicado a la vez que fuerte, lo cuál era más que suficiente para emborracharse rápidamente.

La esencia que provenía de la botella le recordaba a Damon, podría jurar que incluso sabía como él; sus labios sobre los de ella, ahora sólo como apenas un recuerdo. Había pasado casi una semana desde que Damon la había apartado de su lado. Según sus principios él pensaba que estaba haciendo lo que era correcto. Para Elena eso era el crimen más atroz que él podía cometer.

Le había dicho que se fuera a casa, y eso es lo que ella había hecho. Damon nunca pronunció las palabras que la forzarían a olvidarle, o a olvidar los sentimientos que albergaba por él, por lo que día a día le habían perseguido, metiéndose en su cabeza como una nube oscura que constantemente le recordaba el agujero en su corazón que jamás sería llenado.

Si lo pensaba un poco, era consciente de lo a menudo que había herido a Damon en el pasado, por lo que ahora era su momento de sufrir. Aunque muy en el fondo, sabía que enviarla lejos de su lado tampoco le hacía a él feliz; sabía que la amaba, ahora era completamente evidente que él siempre había sido la elección correcta, vínculo o no. A pesar de que las cosas no estaban bien en este momento, eventualmente lo estarían.

Cada vez que pensaba en ir a verlo, es como si hubiese una barrera; una gentil fuerza que le obligaba a continuar manteniendo la distancia. Aunque sólo fuera algo dentro de su mente, daba lo mismo lo duro que luchase, su mente siempre llegaba a la conclusión de que ella debía permanecer alejada de Damon.

De alguna forma, cada vez que se sumía en estos confusos pensamientos, Elena acababa tumbada en el suelo del salón de los Salvatore, mirando al amplio techo de madera. No había nada en particular que captase su atención, pero eso era menos deprimente que estar contemplando el fuego de la chimenea. Quizás no era tan triste como el hecho de estar pasando Nochebuena con una botella vacía de bourbon como única compañía, viendo como todo el mundo se había marchado del pueblo.

Caroline estaba buscando a Tyler, que se había ido de Mystic Falls después del fiasco con los híbridos, Bonnie estaba con su padre, pasando las vacaciones fuera del pueblo, y de ninguna manera iba a pasar las Navidades con los Originales, especialmente después del regreso de Rebekah.

Después del enfrentamiento que tuvo con ella por acostarse con Damon, Stefan se había ido del pueblo, pero no sin antes dejarle una nota en la que le prometía que no iba a dejar un rastro de cuerpos detrás de él, como si eso fuera reconfortante. Y desde luego su hermano estaba todavía aprendiendo a no matarla, con Damon ayudándole.

Por lo que aquí estaba ella, su primera Navidad verdaderamente sola; sin padres, sin tíos, o tutores, todos muertos. Pero lo que más le cabreaba era el hecho de que ella era la responsable de esas muertes. No era una buena mezcla estar solo, deprimido y borracho.

No se sentía como si fuera Navidad. Había perdido demasiada gente, y no importaba lo mucho que había intentado ambientar la casa de huéspedes con guirnaldas, espumillón y muérdago; nada de eso le ayudaba a sentirse como si estuviera de vacaciones.

Para ella, Navidad significaba pasarla en la casa del lago con sus padres y Jer. La casa del lago.

¿Por qué todo le recordaba a él? ¿Por qué no podía tener un único hilo de pensamientos que no le recordase al mayor de los Salvatore? Frustrada, Elena se levantó en busca de otra bebida. Se había dado cuenta que el hecho de ser un vampiro hacía que el alcohol se eliminase de su sistema con mucha rapidez. Lo cual era muy inconveniente si lo que quería era estar lo suficiente inconsciente para no seguir pensando en sus problemas. Claramente no estaba funcionando. Girando la cabeza hacia un lado, Elena se centró otra vez en el armario de "No beber"

Había incluso un pequeño post it amarillo reiterando el concepto.

Rápidamente, arrancó el post it y lo vio caer al suelo. Abriendo las puertas del armario, Elena se quedó barajando sus opciones; todas las botellas tenían muchos años, más años incluso que sus padres, pero eso no le impediría coger una.

"¿No sabes leer?"

La botella se escurrió de la mano de Elena, haciendo su camino hacia el suelo. Se quedó parada, esperando escuchar otro satisfactorio sonido de cristal rompiéndose esa noche. Pero en vez de eso, se oyó un ligero plop en el aire cuando él cogió la botella justo a unos pocos centímetros del suelo.

"¿Sabes cuántos años tiene esto?" Damon preguntó reflejando su disgusto.

Elena no estaba segura si era una consecuencia del alcohol en su sistema o si era realmente él. Lo único que sabía es que era incapaz de formar una idea coherente. Él estaba ahí, delante de ella, en Navidad. Se apoyó contra el armario, su cabeza descansando sobre la madera.

¿Por qué estaba aquí? Si él había escuchado algo, debía haber sido por sus amigos. Le habrían explicado que se había pasado toda la semana deprimida y durmiendo. Su "liberación" del vínculo había sido horrible porque no podía dejar de sentir. Y ahora él tenía la osadía de aparecerse aquí.

Era obvio que el no tenía intención de quedarse, así que, ¿por qué se molestaba en volver a Mystic Falls?

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" Elena preguntó, manteniendo su nivel de voz, intentado enterrar el remolino de emociones que estaban revoloteando en su cabeza. Odio, amor, traición, dolor, felicidad.

Damon no dijo nada cuando pasó por su lado, dejando la botella de licor en su sitio.

"Es Navidad. Pensaba que podría pasarme por aquí y decirle hola a mi hermano" Elena le miró mientras su mirada estaba fija en el fuego. ¿El hermano pequeño que estaba furioso porque se había acostado conmigo? Mentira podrida. Pensó para sí misma. Estos pensamientos nunca puestos en palabras, sin embargo. Elena estaba demasiado ocupada en pensar que decir. Esta era la única oportunidad que tenía para decirle a Damon lo que necesitaba decir, y no quería malgastarla.

"Él no está aquí" Murmuró ella. Y él lo sabía. El coche de Stefan no estaba, y la única evidencia de vida en la casa, eran los pasos de Elena. El resto de la casa de huéspedes se mantenía silenciosa; un alfiler habría roto el inquietante silencio que se apoderaba del resto de la mansión. "¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?"

Ella había dicho estas palabras tan bajito, que si Damon no hubiese sido un vampiro, no las hubiese oído. Finalmente, apartando sus ojos del fuego, miró a Elena, su expresión hermética. Sus ojos no tenía ese azul glacial característico, sino más bien un gris pálido.

Damon podía sentir su boca seca. ¿La verdadera razón? Había vuelto porque Jeremy no dejaba de molestarle acerca de Elena. No podía ganar; si él se quedaba con ella, ellos recibirían respuestas muy negativas por parte del resto, pero a pesar de que él la había dejado ir, las cosas iban mal.

Quizás estaba aquí por si mismo. No verla le estaba volviendo absolutamente loco, sobretodo porque mini Gilbert tenía los mismos gestos que ella. Ellos tenían la misma mirada cuando estaban extremadamente concentrados, sus cejas se juntaban con determinación. Incluso ladeaban sus cabezas hacia un lado cuando encontraban algo particularmente interesante.

Dios, como la extrañaba. Incluso viéndola ahora mismo, lo único que quería era abrazarla y besarla. Sólo una vez más. Desde luego, no podía dejar que ella conociese estas razones, por lo que dijo algo genérico. " Demasiada alegría navideña. El pequeño Gilbert estaba siendo un poco molesto"

Cuando él pasó de largo por su lado, Elena no pudo evitar coger su mano y situarlo justo delante suyo. Ella se mantuvo ahí, mirándole a los ojos. Su expresión se iluminó por un momento, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por la perfecta máscara de Damon Salvatore.

"La verdad" Dijo Elena.

Damon resopló, sus labios curvados en una mueca desafiante. "No puedes hacer esto Elena. Así que déjalo ir" Dijo, alejándose un poco. "Esto no es como se suponía"

"Entonces, ¿por qué volviste?" Ella preguntó, liberando su mano y sujetándole de las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero. El material estaba todavía frío, helado por el gélido clima que había golpeado Mystic Falls esta semana. Gracias a su recién adquirida fuerza y velocidad, cuando Damon se negó a darle una respuesta lo aprisionó contra la pared. Se suponía que le iba a causar dolor, pero sólo dejó escapar un suave suspiro que indicaba que no le había hecho mucho daño después de todo.

Él tenía que mirarla a los ojos, no había manera de que pudiera girarse. En ese momento, todas sus defensas se vinieron abajo. "Te traje algo. Es Navidad" Era verdad. En lo único en lo que podía pensar desde el momento en que se fue a casa era en ella; todo le recordaba a ella. No importaba cuanto lo intentase, Elena siempre estaba en su mente. La forma en que olía, su risa, sus juguetonas bromas eran una constante en su relación. Cuando él vio el regalo, sabía que tenía que dárselo, no importaban las consecuencias.

La boca de Elena se abrió formando una pequeña 'o'. Lentamente lo liberó, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos. No estaba muy segura de cuanto contacto iba a tolerar Damon. Vio a Damon buscar dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta hasta sacar una larga caja de terciopelo negro.

Se humedeció los labios ansiosamente mientras le pasaba la caja. Realmente, Damon se sentía como un niño la mañana de Navidad. Quería que le gustase, aunque su mente le estaba diciendo que lo más probable es que ella la lanzase a través de la habitación.

Ella cogió la caja, acariciando con sus dedos el aterciopelado borde. Cuando le miró, Damon asintió levemente, indicándole que podía abrir el regalo.

Dentro había una pulsera de plata, los eslabones delicadamente encadenados, y un dije engarzado justo en medio. Elena miró el dije, un delgado pájaro de plata que se parecía a un cuervo. Contuvo la respiración, mientras las palabras morían en su garganta. Normalmente se habría sentido más que encantada por la dulzura del gesto, pero esta vez el regalo de Damon no hizo nada más que enfurecerla.

"No lo quiero" Siseó.

"¿Por qué?" Damon la miró genuinamente sorprendido por su rechazo.

"Porque tus estúpidos regalos no significan nada si no vas a volver" Escupió. "Porque no vas a volver, Damon, eso es obvio. Y vienes aquí y me reprendes diciéndome que nosotros no podemos hacer esto. ¡Pues tú tampoco puedes hacerme esto a mí, Damon!"

Damon tenía razón, vio como ella lanzaba la pulsera a través de la habitación. Apenas había tenido tiempo de escuchar el metal arañar contra la madera cuando Elena volvió a hablar.

"No me importa que pienses que mis sentimientos no son reales o cualquier otra excusa para negar lo que siento por ti, porque para mí es real. No puedes venir aquí y actuar como si nada hubiera sucedido entre nosotros, porque si que ha sucedido. Me dijiste que volviese a casa, que me mantuviese alejada de ti. ¡Y todo eso lo único que ha hecho es que todavía te eche mucho más de menos, Damon!¡Dios!"

"¿Qué quieres decir Elena, que quieres que invoque al vínculo completamente? ¿Quieres que te aleje de mi para siempre? ¿Quieres que te haga olvidar cualquier supuesto sentimiento que tengas por mi? Porque puedo hacerlo"

Elena se mantuvo en su sitio mientras Damon daba un paso hacia ella, consumido por la furia. Mirándole directamente a los ojos, los cuáles tenían ahora un destalle metálico, Elena habló tan calmada como pudo. "Pues hazlo" La reiterativa frase tuve su efecto en Damon, haciéndole vacilar. "Está bien Damon, no puedes"

Cogió una bocanada de aire intentando recuperar su compostura, pero falló cuando Elena colocó su mano en su pecho, dónde si fuera todavía humano, su corazón estaría latiendo.

"Elena, estoy intentando ser el chico bueno por una vez. Por ti" Dijo con los dientes apretados.

"¿Nunca has pensado que quizás no quiero que seas el chico bueno? Que quizás yo quiero al Damon egoísta. O más bien al Damon que se ve a si mismo como un egoísta, cuando realmente está haciendo lo mejor. Después de todo por lo que hemos pasado, humano y vampiro, me gustas. Desde el hombre que odié hasta él que era mi amigo. Me gusta quien eres, no quien estás intentando ser. Pero honestamente Damon, tengo cinco palabras para ti-"

Damon golpeó su cabeza contra el muro. "Lo siento, siempre será Stefan. Las mismas cinco malditas palabras Elena, estoy cansado de ellas"

Damon a penas había acabado su frase cuando sintió una fuerte bofetada girarle la cara. Si Elena no tuviese esa expresión tan enfada, Damon no habría sabido que le había golpeado. "¿No escuchas nada de lo que te digo? ¿Sabes qué? Que te jodan Damon, dime todo lo que necesites decirme, porque seguro que es mejor olvidarte que quererte"

En menos de un segundo, Elena había desaparecido escaleras arriba, cerrando de un portazo la puerta de la habitación de Damon. Intentó que sus lágrimas cayesen silenciosamente, pero los sollozos le hacían retorcerse de dolor, lo quisiera ella o no. No quería que la escuchase porque sabía que entonces vendría a comprobar como estaba antes de que estuviese lista para enfrentarle. Necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas, aunque fueran sólo unos minutos. Elena se encogió en el suelo, apoyada contra la puerta, empujando con todo su peso contra la superficie de madera. El tiempo era algo que para ella ahora era infinito, pero con Damon sabía que las horas estaban contadas. Él no esperaría tanto para regresar, regresar con el Gilbert equivocado. Por lo que, se dio a si misma cinco minutos.

Por otro lado, Damon estaba tumbado en el sofá, girando la pulsera entre sus dedos. Supuso que Elena quería espacio, pero con cada sollozo que provenía de su habitación, su resistencia se venía más y más abajo.

Era un idiota. Había estado más de un año enamorado de Elena. Era preciosa, nadie podía negar eso, pero él estaba enamorado también de cada aspecto de su personalidad, incluso las cosas que le cabreaban no podía evitar amarlas. Había luchado tanto por ello, sabiendo siempre que él estaba en desventaja pero aferrándose a la esperanza de que quizás ella algún día le elegiría.

Pero siempre fue Stefan.

Dios, era un idiota. Había luchado por ella durante tanto tiempo, y ahora ¿iba a dejarla ir por algo tan estúpido como el vínculo? Algo que no afectaba a sus emociones. Era un egoísta, un egoísta por encima de la media cuando se trataba de Elena. Eso era lo que la había mantenido con vida los últimos dos años, ¿por qué de repente decidía que ahora, una vez que ellos estaban juntos, era el momento de que las decisiones que afectaban a su vida las dictara su hermano?

Damon se encontró la puerta cerrada aunque oía a Elena intentando reprimir sus sollozos en el otro lado. Tan silenciosamente como pudo, se dejó caer al otro lado de la puerta. "Siento haberme comportado como un capullo, Elena. Sabes como son las cosas entre nosotros, cuando algo grande ocurre, voy y lo jodo"

"¿A qué te refieres con "algo grande"? ¿A nosotros acostándonos juntos o a nosotros finalmente llegando a algo más en nuestra relación?"

Damon apretó sus ojos. Tenía que decir lo correcto. "Ambas" Mejor ser sincero.

"Lo siento" La escuchó murmurar. "Por todas las veces que te he hecho daño. Por todas las veces que te he mirado a los ojos y te he causado dolor. Y gracias, por estar ahí para mí sin importar cuantas veces te he arrancado el corazón"

Damon no se había esperado eso. Normalmente después de sus discusiones, él era el único que se disculpaba. Dios, quería verla. Quería abrazarla y mirarla a los ojos y decirle que la perdonaba, que la amaba tanto que dolía. Pero esa no era su naturaleza. Damon Salvatore tenía la manía de apartar a la gente de su lado cuando más lo necesitaban. Joderlo todo era su especialidad. Sólo que esta vez no quería joderlo. "Elena por favor abre la puerta"

"No" Ella no quería abrir la puerta porque abrirle significaba dejarle entrar, y si le dejaba entrar, nunca le dejaría marcharse. "No he acabado"

"Estoy vinculada a ti porque tenía sentimientos por ti cuando era humana. ¿No te dice eso nada? ¿No te prueba que al menos parte de lo que siento por ti es genuino?"

En verdad el vínculo estaba empezando a cabrearle. Silenciosamente Damon sacudió su cabeza, tratando de aclararse. Pero sus pensamientos no estaban ayudando mucho. "Elena he estado enamorado de ti desde el momento que pensé que te había besado en el porche de tu casa. Y cada vez que me enamoraba más de ti, acababa sufriendo. Ahora tengo la posibilidad de estar contigo y mi cabeza me está diciendo que retroceda, porque cada vez que te veo me pregunto como es posible enamorarme más con sólo una mirada. Por favor abre la puerta" Damon esperó pero nada sucedió. Cuando escuchó otra lágrima caer al suelo, Damon apoyó su cabeza contra la puerta. "Elena…"

"¿Por qué debería dejarte entrar si te vas a marchar otra vez? Porque todo lo que he hecho esta semana ha sido sentarme en esta maldita habitación y recordar. Cada conversación, cada caricia. Pero los recuerdos se desvanecen Damon y si sólo vas decirme más tonterías sobre que no tengo sentimientos por ti entonces no quiero esos nuevos recuerdos"

Cuando después de un par de segundos no obtuvo respuesta, Elena colocó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas, encogiéndose. Casi gritó cuando sintió un par de brazos alzándola. Miró alrededor y vio que la ventana estaba abierta.

Damon la había puesto en su regazo, su cabeza descansando sobre su pecho. Ella lloró durante otro par de minutos, probablemente arruinando su camiseta. Él la sujetó, acariciando su pelo y murmurando cosas en su oído que probablemente no podía escuchar debido a los sollozos. En voz muy bajita le habló de cada momento que le había hecho enamorarse más y más de ella, desde su primer beso de verdad a aquel momento en que la pilló mirándole en el motel de Denver. Una vez que paró de llorar, Damon secó sus lágrimas con los pulgares. Incluso con los ojos rojos e hinchados de llorar, todavía era la mujer más hermosa que había visto. "Te hice una promesa antes, Elena, y te la volveré a hacer ahora. Nunca te dejaré" De todas formas, después de esta noche, no creía que tuviese la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo.

Elena colocó una mano en su mejilla, y apoyó su frente contra la línea de su mandíbula. "Si lo haces, te perseguiré y te clavaré una estaca yo misma"

Damon se rió. Sorprendido, sintió como las manos de Elena estaban haciendo su camino para quitarle la chaqueta. "No creo que sea una buena idea ahora mismo, Elena"

Ella se rió, y puso la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. "He estado llevando tus camisetas durante días" Admitió, sonrojándose un poco. "Tengo que admitir que la realidad es mucho mejor" Damon sonrió, y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

"Bueno si voy a volver, tendrás muchas más camisetas para secuestrar"

Elena se acurrucó más cerca de su pecho. "¿Hablabas enserio cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí?"

"Cada Palabra" Damon nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable en toda su vida. Ansiosamente, buscó en su bolsillo y cogió la pulsera, sacando la pulsera y ofreciéndosela a Elena por segunda vez esta noche. "Por favor no la tires esta vez" Le pidió.

Elena negó con la cabeza. Miró como Damon se la colocaba alrededor de la muñeca y cerraba el cierre. Era preciosa, aunque el cuervo lo era todavía más. "Gracias"

Miró hacia arriba, y vio que sus ojos eran otra vez de ese color azul penetrante; el velo que los cubría había desaparecido. Elena miró hacia los labios de Damon, y lentamente fue cerrando el espacio entre sus bocas hasta que sus labios apenas se tocaban. Damon se lanzó a por ellos y Elena le contestó con el mismo fervor. Le empujó contra la puerta, sus lenguas luchando una guerra que ambos querían ganar.

Aunque Damon había tenido esa estúpida regla sobre no tener sexo, Elena estaba más que contenta con besarle. Su piel empezó a arder, por lo que con un movimiento de hombros dejó caer la chaqueta de Damon. Él aprovechó que ya no tenía la molesta prenda para acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a la parte baja y acercarla hacia su cuerpo, haciendo que a Elena se le escapase un gemido. Cuando él empezó besar su cuello, Elena abrió los ojos el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de los copos de nieve que se estaban colando en la habitación por la ventana abierta.

"Oh dios", exclamó apartándose de Damon por primera vez tras la última media hora.

"¿Mmm?" Damon parecía algo descolocado sobre que es lo que había hecho que Elena se soltase de su abrazo.

"Está nevando" Elena dijo excitada levantándose rápidamente para cerrar la ventana y evitar que la nieve siguiese entrando. Al principio de la semana había nevado un poco en Mystic Falls, pero hacía años que no lo había hecho en Navidad, desde que Elena era pequeña.

Muy emocionada, Elena cogió de la mano a Damon y lo arrastró hasta la calle. Por una vez, estaba agradecida de ser un vampiro y de que el frío no les afectase. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el camino de entrada, Elena cargó directamente contra Damon, derribándolo contra un montículo de nieve cercano. "Gané" Manifestó felizmente.

Su victoria no duró por mucho tiempo, ya que Damon los giró rápidamente y sujetó las manos de Elena por encima de su cabeza. "Buen intento" Murmuró, bajando su cabeza hasta que sus labios estuvieron presionados contra su cuello. Juguetonamente, Damon le fue dando delicados mordiscos hasta llegar a sus labios. "Pero gané"

Elena sonrió y le besó en los labios. "Esto sería perfecto si no fuera por la nieve, estoy empapada" Aunque el frío no afectaba a su temperatura corporal, la ropa mojada era de lo más molesta.

"Te puedo ayudar a deshacerte de ellas si ese es tu deseo, Señorita Gilbert" Damon la provocó, mientras ponía su sonrisa marca registrada. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban de vuelta en la habitación de Damon. Sin mediar palabra la arrastró hasta la ducha y se metió con ella, mientras abría el grifo y dejaba que el agua caliente los acabara de empapar.

Damon bajó sus labios hacia los de ella y dejó que todo el dolor y las dudas fueran arrastrados por el agua. El besó que había empezado ya húmedo se volvió demandante y en pocos segundos ambos estaban agitados, con la respiración acelerada. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, volvieron a besarse mientras se deshacían rápidamente de la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

"Dios, eres preciosa" Afirmó mientras la miraba con reverencia.

"Te he echado tanto de –" No llegó a acabar la frase porque Damon había vuelto a besarla, esta vez casi con desespero.

"Elena gírate y pon tus manos contra la pared" Le pidió con voz ronca.

Hizo lo que él le dijo. Se había pasado toda la semana recordando cada uno de los besos, cada una de las caricias que habían compartido. Deseaba tanto volver a sentirle que casi dolía.

Todo pensamiento fue cortado de golpe cuando sintió a Damon pegarse completamente contra su cuerpo, su palpitante erección justo entre sus piernas. El agua caliente resbalando por sus cuerpos. Dios, la sensación era sencillamente abrumadora. Pasó una mano por su cintura, mientras la otra ascendía por su costado hasta alcanzar uno de sus necesitados pezones y masajearlo entre sus dedos. Elena no pudo evitar gemir ante la sensación, que se vio intensificada cuando Damon le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja y le susurró: "Esto va a ser rápido y duro cariño"

Nada más decirle esto, de una sola embestida estaba completamente dentro de ella. Ambos jadearon ante la sensación de estar completamente conectados. Sólo un segundo después, antes de empezar a moverse, Damon bajó la mano que tenía en su cintura y acarició gentilmente su clítoris, provocando que Elena echase la cabeza hacia atrás. Sin dejarle más tiempo a que se acostumbrase empezó a embestirla con un ritmo de castigo a la vez que no dejaba de masturbarla. Elena no podía pensar absolutamente en nada, cada vez que la embestía golpeaba ese punto dentro de su cuerpo que la hacía gritar y sus habilidosos dedos la estaban volviendo loca. No iba a aguantar mucho más, sentía ese cosquilleo justo debajo de su ombligo que le decía que se acercaba al punto de no retorno.

"Córrete para mí, Elena" Le dijo al oído con voz áspera y excitada. Damon sabía que tampoco iba a aguantar mucho, tenerla otra vez ahí, sentir sus paredes apretándole, invitándole a dejarse ir, era demasiado para él.

Después de un par de embestidas más Elena alcanzó el orgasmo y Damon la siguió. Se quedaron un rato ahí, unidos, dejando que el agua se llevase sus dudas, sus miedos y cuando estuvieron más calmados cerraron el agua y después de secarse volvieron a la habitación.

Damon estaba tumbado en la cama, sus manos detrás de su cabeza, observando el techo. Elena estaba acurrucada justo a su lado.

"Por cierto, me he dado cuenta que has decorado el lugar" Dijo.

"Sí bueno… estaba aburrida"

Damon señaló el techo. "Me gusta"

Colgado justo encima de ellos había un ramito de muérdago, la primera cosa que Elena había colgado en toda la casa. Ella sonrió, recorriendo con su mano el pecho de Damon. "A mi también"

Antes de que pudiera acercarse a besarle, Damon se giró y le sujetó con dulzura la cara. "¿Cuáles eran las cinco palabras que ibas a decirme antes?" Preguntó, sus ojos brillando maravillados por tener finalmente a Elena en sus brazos, comprendiendo que verdaderamente era suya.

Elena sonrío tímidamente y se acercó, presionando sus labios con los suyos con firmeza. "Estoy enamorada de ti, Damon"

"Técnicamente esos son cuatro, dado que si te estás dirigiendo a mí cuando las pronuncias no es necesario-" No pudo acabar su frase debido a que Elena le golpeó en el brazo.

"No lo estropees" Rió.

"Bueno creo que esto está bien, porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti" Dijo mientras jugueteaba con la pulsera en la muñeca de Elena. El cuervo emitía destellos en la parpadeante luz de la habitación, pero tenía un brillo sutil propio. Elena cogió la mano de Damon y la colocó en su cara, cubriendo su propia mejilla.

"Feliz Navidad Damon" Susurró.

"Feliz Navidad Elena"


End file.
